Next Contestant
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jealous Kurt silently hating everyone in Jane's closer environment. One-Shot.


**A/N** : I am definitely writing too much. But if there's anyone out there actually reading this: Listen to Next Contestant by Nickelback (the inspiration for this little fic). It's kind of short I admit but it was so much fun to write! Enjoy :)

* * *

The evenings were the worst, Kurt Weller decided, looking up from his drink and looking at his surroundings.

It was as if he was living through the part of the twenties that had completely bypassed him because of his seriousness and the need for control. At least he imagined that other people had done this during their twenties – spending their nights in the same bar every day, pining after the hot bartender while nursing way too many drinks.

Only in his case the bartender he was pining after just happened to be his amazingly gorgeous girlfriend during an incredibly dangerous undercover mission. With dark eyes he followed her every movement and – more importantly – the movement of the guys she was surrounded by.

Of course someone as good and _remarkably_ looking as Jane would get her fair share of attention, he had known that from the beginning, which had been yet another reason why he had disliked it so much. To make matters worse there were _a lot_ of her tattoos showing and that just seemed to further even more drunk guys trying to start a conversation – thinking they were _oh so original_.

He scoffed, silently hating them all, ordering a new drink with a wave of his hand, from the object of his desire – without letting anyone know that he did indeed desire her. She frowned at him for a second but slipped into the role she was playing again quickly, giving him what he had asked for.

While she was busy cleaning the counter – having to lean way too far forward, with her low cut top, for his taste – another man got to the bar ordering a drink – the third one in half an hour (yes, he counted) – and smiled at her broadly waving his hand in the general direction of her tattoos. If he had been sitting just a little bit closer to the two he could've heard what the man was saying, but really, he didn't need to hear it.

In the last few weeks – had it been weeks already? – he'd heard all of the most awful pickup lines that included tattoos that existed, and probably some that were thought of on the spot. It was always something like "Nice ink. Got some more of it?" or "You're ink is great. Mind if I take a closer look?"

More than a few times he had to refrain from stepping over there and telling them just how many tattoos she had and removing the makeup on the most predominant one to show the world that she was his. And only his. To touch, to kiss and to do so many more enjoyable activities with. She didn't belong to any of these bootlickers.

Lowering his head he bit his lip to keep himself from doing just that and instead took another sip from his drink, relaxing a little when Jane had finally given the man his drink and sent him off to his table – albeit with a smile that shone a little too brightly for his liking. He took solace in knowing the way she smiled at him and only at him

If this wasn't such a big deal, if there had been someone else who could've done the job, if they had never solved this stupid tattoo, … then he wouldn't be in this situation of his girlfriend being flirted with all night every night.

But it was, there wasn't and they had. So he was stuck admiring her from afar.

At least yesterday she had overheard someone talk to someone else about that huge thing that was gonna go off some time soon, so he hoped, this mission could be over sooner rather than later. It was a biker gang that had peaked their interest. Much like a year or so earlier with the biker gang surrounding Kat, there was a similar gang using this bar as their reloading point – for what they hadn't yet figured out but it seemed to be either explosives or experimental drugs.

They had sent Jane in – actually _Jane_ had sent Jane in, insisting that she had to stop this and that she was the only one who would be believably – to build a rather long lasting cover. That in turn had meant that for the past few weeks Jane had been working days as an agent of the FBI and spent her nights as a bartender which left little to no time alone with her in which she wasn't sleeping. Because apparently even super humans like his girlfriend needed sleep.

He adored her for her strong sense of right and wrong and he loved her strength and the fact that she was so adamant about this, that she loved this job as much as he did. He wouldn't have any objections against getting to watch her every night just doing her thing because she had this presence, the way she took hold of the room when she walked into it, that made looking away impossible. Sadly he wasn't the only one noticing that.

And worst of all – the work outfit in a place like that was nothing like what she usually wore to work. No more long jeans and mostly long sleeved t-shirts. _No_.

He threw her a dark look, letting his eyes travel over her small figure and didn't even see her raise an eyebrow at him.

She was wearing a tiny tank top that had a neckline so low that it left little to the imagination. In the front as well as in the back he could see most of her tattoos or at least the beginning of them except for the one he wanted to see in that exact moment. The one that had brought her to him in the first place. Maybe it was some stupid male testosterone thing but he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

He had never felt like this before with anyone else and before she had started this crazy mission he hadn't even been this jealous with her. He had always known that there was no reason for him to be jealous of anyone because the only times she did dress up he was usually with her – except for when the girls took her but that had cost him a few good night's sleep already as well. She was absolutely loyal and faithful, he knew that. He just hated everyone seeing what was his.

Grinning at her when she looked up from the counter for a moment, he also realized that she probably wouldn't like the direction his thoughts were taking. Jane wasn't someone who belonged to someone, who was a thing to be possessed by him. And he knew that. _Rationally_ at least.

At least today she was wearing long trousers, even though, they were slightly more figure hugging than her usual clothing. Some days she'd go to work in hot pants or a cropped t-shirt and _those_ had been his worst days yet. Although the guy currently approaching Jane looked like he wanted to make this night a little bit worse.

He had never seen him before. He was tall and probably pretty good looking with his dark tousled hair and perfectly grown three-day- stubble. Self-consciously he rubbed his hand over his own stubble, something Jane said she loved about him, that didn't look like he just jumped out of a model magazine. The other man was walking up to the bar leisurely, checking out Jane openly and Kurt was in the middle of getting out of his own seat to step in his frame of view, to cover Jane from him, but he stopped himself in time.

He was condemned to watch this sleaze walk up to his girlfriend cockily and when he had reached the counter he leaned over it to get closer to her, practically whispering his order in her ear. Kurt threw daggers at him with his eyes, willing the other person to get up and leave or to do something really stupid so he would have an excuse to punch him.

He really wanted to punch him.

When the slimebag leaned back Kurt felt himself relax just a little bit but then he laughed, leaned forward again and made everything so much _worse_.

Kurt saw red when sleaze's hand fell onto Jane's arm. He watched her wave it off nonchalantly but he almost wished that he would do it again, just so he could file for defense when the other guy left this place limping. Fuming he set down his glass more forcefully than was probably good for it and practically ran to the bathroom.

 _Jane has no problem defending herself_ , he told himself over and over again and the only thing he would achieve by going for the other man's throat was endangering the mission and in extension endangering Jane.

When he had manage to calm himself down and went back to the main room he saw her leaving for her break, she was looking for him he could see and that gave him some sort of satisfaction, but she didn't see him.

He followed after her, making sure no one saw him slip into the staff break room.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed but he barely noticed her, her simply threw himself at her, pushing her to the next wall, covering her mouth with his.

All the tension, that had built up inside him over the span of this evening, broke free all at once and when he felt her moan in his mouth even the last bit of self- restrain went out the window and he deepened the kiss but never slowed it down.

As if in perfect synchronization her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, just as his hands travelled down her body marveling at the perfect way she fit into him. He caressed her sides, letting his fingers stop at the rim of her shirt for a second waiting for her approval – but not really – before slipping beneath the cloth and gripping her flesh tightly – enjoying the next moan. Just when he wanted to move to her jeans, already working on the zipper, he felt her shaking her head against him, breaking the kiss.

"Not here" she managed to breathe out heavily, taking his hand from her hips and leading him to another door landing both of them on the sidewalk.

"This is better?" he wanted to know amused. Not that he would care at this point.

As an answer she simply pulled down his mouth onto hers again and tucked at his hand again, leading him around one corner. There was no street light in this alley and finally she let him zip her jeans up and let his hand inside her panties.

Before he could get any further they heard someone yell and paused mid- movement.

" _Jay_!? Where are you? We need more ice!"

"I guess that's my cue" she sighed in frustration, zipping her jeans back up and giving him one last chaste kiss. "I'm trying to get off early today. Promise."

And with that she was gone and he slumped down on the floor burying his head in his hands in a desperation so deep that after a moment he started laughing.


End file.
